A Crystal Dream
by Shackle Our Smiles
Summary: She's gone, but she's always with him; She's here, but it feels likes she is always gone. Inori stepped towards him the crystals crunching underneath her feet and echoing making him cringe, "...and even though I'm not real my feelings for you are real..." That is the words she spoke to him in her soft voice as the cancerous world around them roared with life and then shattered...


**I don't really know what I want to write about, I have major writers block and this is how I'm releasing it by writing about other things to get my mind straight. It's just been a bland week for me with my ideas just wilting so chances are that this won't really go so well. For my project A Broken Reality, yes, I am still working on it but right now I need some new flow to go off on. It's all just so much...**

** My angsty works return! **

**Sorry about keeping you from the read! I got this idea while walking, it's pretty basic so I should be able to write about it fairly easily. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>The cancer crystals cascade downwards slowly falling off of their limbs in a hue of blue and purple, the light passed through the walls of the crystals, and through their taunting beauty two faces were seen. The crystals kept falling and before they could even crash against the ground they became shimmering dust that licked at their skin.<p>

It was nothing but white silence in this lonely void of nothingness that is the kingdom of the apocalypse virus, this here - fields and roads paved of a cancerous stone - is only a wasteland.

The place is a wasteland, a place no life should thrive; this is their sanctuary, the place that they can come and meet each other. No life does thrive here but the essences of their two souls takes form in this almost dream-like crystalline state.

"Shu..." Her voice was so distant even though she was right in front of him with her pink hair falling down past her shoulders, she wore a strapless dress with the crystals clinging to parts of the fabric in various places reminding Shu of the sacrifice that she made.

"Inori...!" He whispered, his voice cracking halfway through her name when the tears strangled him. She's gone, but she's always with him; She's here, but it feels likes she is always gone.

When she saw his tears she reached out towards him and gently placed her hand against his face, when he felt her touch he flinched. He almost couldn't feel the warmth of her skin, he almost couldn't even feel the weight of her hand, it was almost non-existent with her gentle ethereal transparent glow bathing his pale skin in soft lights.

"Don't cry Shu, I'm right here and I always will be..." She's made that promise to him before and it may be true but why does it also seem to be a lie? Can it be true and not true...? She's in a part of his world, but not the world he so desperately fought to keep her in... Hell he would even be fine with being in this place with her where they can always be, the spirits of Adam and Eve but not the version Da'ath wanted.

But they are on two different planes of existence now, so far away, with the only thing bound to the other is the soul. He squeezed his eyes shut against her touch and stepped towards her before enveloping her slender form into his arms, his mechanical arm took longer to register the movements that his brain sent out to it, but soon she was trapped in his grasp where she could slip away at any moment.

God he never knew how much he could miss her, he didn't think he could yearn for someone this bad in his entire life...

"I miss you Inori..." He was only speaking his mind, "It's just not the same without you, I know I have others who care about me but it isn't the same..." If he ever had a chance to bring her back he would do it even if it meant damaging himself more, he would lose his other arm, he would give away a leg if it meant she would be by his side!

Inori buried her head against his chest and pressed her palms into his back with a smile on her face that he couldn't see. "I miss you too Shu, but I'm glad that you're alive, you can do so much with your life because you are special."

Special? How am I special? I'm everything except for that... He smiled bitterly and held her closer, feeling her slim figure melt into his body, the closer he pulls her against him the more he can really feel her, times like these he never wants to let her go. He took this moment to run his fingers through her beautiful hair, the thick strands were smooth like velvet and soft to the touch, but soon he could feel the fragments of the cancer and his stomach flipped. Sometimes he forgets that it exists even when he's surrounded by nothing but reflective deadly shards.

They only exist here though, the apocalypse virus is something of the past in the world that he's in, but here they are everywhere... I

nori pulled back away from him leaving him numbingly cold, he was tempted to reach out towards her and grab hold of her again but her eyes were stern on him.

"Do you know why I let you stay Shu?" Inori asked in a serious yet light tone that struck fear in his heart.

Do I know? He asked himself as he stared down at his hands, one made of flesh and one made of metal, and he flexed them both watching as his joints slowly bent on the man-made device. He felt a small tug at his heart that brought him the answer he needed, he looked up slowly locking eyes with his savior, his friend, his lover even.

"You didn't want me to sacrifice myself and if you would have stayed Mana would be forced to be born again and the cancer would have still thrived." He answered with his hair falling before his eyes.

Inori smiled warmly at him her pink eyes shimmering holding the reflection of a thousand crystals. "That is right... And you also have your mom, your friends who would have missed you if you were to go with me here... I'm missed to, but my life was never real."

Shu stumbled back her words not really fitting her character, he didn't want to hear them.

"You're more than an artificial human! You're a person Inori! You're more human than anyone!" The desperation in his voice was sad but she still seemed to smile, but maybe that smile was one showing him some sort of apology.

"And that's because of you Shu. You showed me so many different emotions, you made so many mistakes, I've seen you at your worst and..." She stepped towards him the crystals crunching underneath her feet and echoing making him cringe, "...and even though I'm not real my feelings for you are real..."

She flung her arms back around him feeling him tremble in her grasp from the weight of her words stinging his heart. Shu brought his arms around her waist once again and this time was determined to not let her go, he had to hold her for an eternity. "I love you Inori..." He whispered against her ear this time feeling her tremble.

They both pulled back from each other but only for a moment, they locked their eyes their gazes softening on the others, they leaned into each other and their eyes slowly shut as their lips pressed together. Shu broke away his lips tingling from the sensation of her soft lips, for some reason he has always been able to feel that part of her the best. Inori stood there in his arms with her eyes still shut awaiting his return, Shu smiled and her lips twitched up too as if she could see his smile, and he moved back in to capture her lips.

They were literally the only two people in the world right now with the crystals eerily humming as a gentle breeze pushed past them.

The kiss was long, their need to be together strong, so strong that it hurt. Shu intertwined his metal fingers with hers as he deepened the kiss, trying to take in her sweet taste as much as possible before things fell apart. With his other hand he stroked her side feeling each curve of her body and feeling the heat radiating off of her, she was so hot right now, so hot that she was beginning to burn his hands, burn his lips, but he didn't care about the pain he pushed through it just to be with her.

Suddenly he felt something cold against his fingertips, it feels like a huge rock, like a growth with split uneven sides, he didn't need to look to know what it was, his time to be with Inori is fading away again. He kept his lips against hers feeling her body twitch and flinch as the crystals continued to spread over her body like wild fire claiming every inch that his hand touched.

She let out a low scream against his mouth yanking away from Shu when the pain began ripening with each sprout of cancer tearing out through her skin. Shu held onto her hand tightly with his man-made hand trying to ease some of her pain away feeling her squeeze his hand back so tightly the metal began crunching.

Inori shut her eyes and dropped her head against his shoulder, she was enduring so much pain just for his sake. He wanted to take her place right now so she wouldn't have to feel this agony, but all he can do is be here for her.

When the crystals began stretching down across her legs the wasteland made of virus began falling to pieces, each shatter was heard, each split in the growths rang out loud, and the ground rumbled as it began falling out from underneath them. The crystals continued to claim her body, encasing it in it's beauty that has such an ugly side to it. Inori jerked her head up with her eyes on him yet staring past him at the same time, she began moving her hand, the crystals cracking with each small movement she made. She pressed her hand against his chest digging in to it roughly but not on purpose, she was trying to feel him, trying to see if he was still there, she can't feel any part of her body that's covered in the crystal and her vision has been wiped clean.

"Sh-Shu?"

Shu smiled sadly feeling a few tears escape his eyes. He has seen this before, he was with her before when she turned to crystal and he was with her when she was nothing but sparkling ashes. He brought his hand up to her face and pressed three of his fingers against her cheek, relief flooded through her wide pink eyes and her nerves settled when she knew that he was still by her side.

"Does love always hurt this bad?" She asked in a weak voice as the crystals slowly began making their move again.

She sounded so young, so innocent, like a little kid who had just fallen head over heels. He would smile if she wasn't in pain, he would smile if he could have her forever...

"Yeah, sometimes it does..." Shu whispered as he swept his fingers across her cheek the cancerous crystals following after his fingers. "I'll always be by your side Inori," he promised her as tears spilled from his eyes.

Inori seemed to smile as he said that, he couldn't really tell because the crystals were covering her mouth and soon even her entire body was crystallized.

He wrapped his arms around the crystals that hold her inside, she - just like the world began falling apart. He flinched as he felt her fall out of his grasp and watched as colorful dust floated before him and land against his skin as if it was trying to say goodbye to him.

"I love you..."

The ground that held him up collapsed finally, the crystalline world no longer. As he fell down into what seemed like an endless void he kept his eyes glued forward watching as the crystals fell towards him but never could hit because they disintegrated before they could pierce him. His hair whipped wildly around him as the now nothing but white world swallowed him whole, he shut his eyes thinking about how this empty white world is scarier than the dark.

Shu's eyes snapped open and he jerked up out of his sweat drenched covers, he looked around but could only see darkness, and that's all his eyes could ever be able to see here.

He let out a heavy breath and could still feel his lips burn from the touch of her lips and he could still feel her body in his arms as it became a crystal and broke away from him. He didn't want to think of the dream but how could he not, his dreams are his escape from reality, a literal jump into the realm that Inori's soul is trapped within, it's the place the person he treasures most is...

Shu ran his fingers through his hair and let his hand rest on the back of his neck feeling the sticky sweat there too. He let out a heavy breath and rubbed his neck still picturing her lovely face in the pitch darkness that he is always trapped in.

No matter what his heart belongs to Inori, Inori gave him her all, and all he can give her is his love. He won't ever stop missing her smile, her kind eyes, her soft voice, her caring touch, everything about her is something that he will always miss and cherish.

"I love you..." He whispered softly before laying back down into his sweat covered sheets to think about the girl who is his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I got rid of some of my writers block, still a little hazy for me but that's all fine, I'll have updates up soon! Excuse my grammar errors this was just a quick story that I didn't really revise...<strong>


End file.
